The present disclosure relates to a post-processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, a post-processing apparatus is known which executes various types of post-processing such as stapling processing for a printed paper sheet outputted from an image forming apparatus.
Such a post-processing apparatus capable of executing stapling processing at least includes, for example, a staple unit, and a processing tray for stacking paper sheets to be processed by stapling processing. Upon execution of the stapling processing, the post-processing apparatus receives printed paper sheets outputted from the image forming apparatus one by one, to convey them to the processing tray, so that the printed paper sheets are stacked on the processing tray. Thereafter, the staple unit performs stapling processing for a plurality of paper sheets (sheet bundle) stacked on the processing tray.
In addition, conventionally, also known is a post-processing apparatus having an automatic mode for executing stapling processing for paper sheets fed from the image forming apparatus, and a manual mode for executing stapling processing for paper sheets manually fed onto the processing tray by a user.